The Thrill of the Chase (A Slender ManJeff the Killer Story)
by alphonse18
Summary: Jeff gets tired of his usual prey and decides to go for something bigger, something more challenging and more terrifying. Something that makes even the most frightening myths cower in paralyzing fear — The Slender Man.


**INFORMATION WE CAN RELEASE ABOUT THE MYTHS:**

No one but themselves can get close enough to substantially hurt one another.

**Chapter One : It's All Fun and Games**

The chase was definitely the most thrilling part of his nightly routine. But there was nothing that could compare to the euphoric feeling of his knife sinking into a frightened victim's heart. It was as though he could feel their heartbeat fade through his instrument of choice. The feeling was simply _thrilling_. The man in the white hoodie shivered despite the warm air. He always got chills of delight just thinking about it.

The man's current victim, red head this time, was stumbling away from him in fear. This one had more fight in him than the others. Refusing to give up and determined to get away to save his precious life. It was sickeningly sweet and it made the man sneer.

As his victim tripped and fell, he readied his knife. Oh how he loved his knife and its jagged edges ready to pull and tear at the delicate skin. It made the most appealing noise as he carved a smile into their cheeks.

Straddling the boy's waist he pulled at the red hair, tugging harder when the boy whimpered. Which cheek to start with? He pointed the sharp knife at the right and murmured, "Eenie. Meenie. Miney. Mo." Left it is. "You might want to stay still."

Instead, as he started crafting a smile, the boy let out a scream and started thrashing, a fist colliding with the man's nose. "You insolent bitch!" The man was more furious that his art was crooked than the dull pain that radiated through his nose and he ignored how his eyes watered.

He slammed the victims head against the concrete, punishing the ginger for ruining the smile. "Come now, you could have been a good boy and played along. I even might have let you go." It wasn't a complete lie. There were a select few who the man had let go. He wasn't worried about being caught since his victims always ended up in an asylum. Because really, who would believe someone with a disfigured face who was rambling on about a man with a bleached face, the skin around his eyes burnt black and the hideous scar adorning his mouth. He couldn't help himself and laughed a bit. Enjoying the way his prey cringed away from him.

Once he had finished the other side of the smile he marveled at his work. Growling as he noticed the left didn't match the right. "As much fun as this is, oh it really, really is, it must end." The boy was crying, his salty tears mixing with the blood staining his cheeks.

"P-please. Please let me-!" The red head was cut off as the jagged knife slowly pierced his abdominals. The man enjoyed watching them bleed out. He wanted his victims to feel their life drain away, knowing they have no chance of survival. That dull acceptance that fills their eyes after losing so much blood.

Rocking back on the body, the man sighed. This whole routine was starting to get boring, the victims always saying and doing the same things. He delicately rubbed a thumb over the scar on his cheek. Perhaps it was time to find something more challenging. A wicked grin spread across his face, making the smile appear even more sinister as his lidless eyes widened.

"Who are y-you? Why a-are you doing t-this?" The boy stammered, breathless as a dangerous amount of blood was being drained from his body.

The man chose to ignore the second question and leaned down, pressing his dark red lips against the ginger's ear. "My name is Jeff, and it's time to go to sleep." He tore the blade through the ginger's chest cavity and the boy gasped in pain and life quickly faded from his blue eyes. Blood had sprayed Jeff's face and he hummed. It was still warm.

Jeff wiped the blade clean on the corpse's shirt and switched it closed to put it back in his hoodie pocket. Something stained the fabric and he realized it was the boy's blood. "Tch, do you know how hard it is to get red out of white, you bitch?" He asked without expecting an answer. His scarred face stretched as he suddenly let out a sharp laugh.

It was time to find _him_.

The Slender Man: the legend among terrifying legends. Jeff the Killer, as the newspaper had formally named him The Killer, how original, rolled his eyes. He knew he was one among many creepy myths. There were countless others who also rained terror among the human population. Jeff doubted he was even remotely human anymore. He had lost what was left of it when he made his first kill.

The woods greeted him eagerly, swallowing him in darkness as he entered it. Slender was rumored to lurk in the forests, waiting for a lost child to wander in them and consume them. Not literally of course, since the Tall Man had no mouth to speak of. The Suited One was feared among even the most frightening legends. They chose to ignore forests all together, afraid they would be sent to whatever Hell the Slender Man came from.

Jeff was no different, but he always had been psychotic. His need for challenging prey outweighed his fear and he walked deeper into the woods stopping when he saw something flutter against a tree.

A page was stuck to the bark, and upon closer inspection doodles were drawn on the page and 'LEAVE ME ALONE' was haphazardly sketched onto it. Jeff tore down the page and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Nuh-uh-uh Slendy. You can't get rid of me that quickly." His wide eyes surveyed the tree around him and he set off in a random direction. He spotted a lodge with multiple floors and smirked. Another page was placed on the door and he tore it off, ignoring the 'DON'T LOOK OR IT TAKES YOU' and scoffed.

The stairs creaked as he ventured upstairs. Static started to buzz in his ears and his vision slightly blurred when he rounded a corner. His blade was already out when he whipped around, the static making things hard to see and hear around him. Jeff couldn't deny the way his pulse skipped and then sped up as he felt something lurking behind him.

He turned around yet again and sneered when he saw nothing. "Playing hard to get, huh?" Something caught his eye and he noticed yet another page. Jeff took it from the wall and raised an eyebrow. 'DON'T LOOK BEHIND YOU.' A shiver raced up his spine and he stood still, his own breathing and slight static the only things he could hear.

A tall presence lingered behind him. Something brushed against his back, a long tentacle that traced down his spine. Jeff had found him, the Slender Man. He spun around knife ready and froze. The others were right to be afraid. Slendy was…_amazing_. Faceless, tall, overly so and tentacles spread wildly behind the broad figure.

A tentacle slid under Jeff's hood, wrapping around the pale neck and squeezing slightly. It was smooth soft even and harshly ripped the hood away, letting Slender view his latest victim. But the tentacle paused when Jeff's face was revealed. The Slender Man gazed down upon Jeff. He could feel it, even without the eyes. He wasn't sure what the Man was thinking and he tilted his head to the side. Of course the Tall One recognized him. All myths knew of one another, whether or not they had actually met before.

"You weren't as hard to find as I had originally assumed." The scarred face spread into a grin despite the fear Jeff felt and he leaned forward, his face drawing closer to the others. "Ready to sleep, Slendy?"

He slashed his blade up, barely missing his target as Slender moved back, tentacles stretching toward Jeff. The Killer laughed manically when his strike missed again. "Why aren't you saying anything? I know you can talk, even though you have no mouth. Or maybe you're speechless at seeing my beautiful face?"

The tentacle closest to Jeff knocked him to the ground, the breath being knocked out of him as he let out a chuckle. "Rough, are we?" The knife managed to make contact with a tentacle that was coming toward his face and it oozed a gray liquid. Slender's demeanor changed to a more viscous one and the knife fell to the ground as a black tentacle tightened around his wrist, painfully so.

"Careful, careful. I bruise easily." Jeff was taking sick delight from this; being pinned down and vulnerable. He groaned as Slendy hovered over him. "Why are you here, Jeff the Killer?" Jeff's eyes almost rolled back into his skull when the rough voice floated through his mind. He couldn't help himself as he struggled against the tentacles against his wrist and throat.

"Ahhh, I just came to see the myth everyone was pissing their pants over." Jeff craned his neck to stare at the featureless face that was hovering over his scarred one. "And I can't say I'm too impressed." His words were cut off as the tentacle tightened, crushing his wind pipe before it loosened slightly.

"You should watch the way you speak to me. I could end your life in a mere second." Instead of reacting the way Slender thought he would, Jeff laughed once more, this time with a bit of a hysterical edge to it. Though he quickly sobered and jerked his head closer to Slendy's. The Killer unnervingly stared into where he assumed the Tall One's eyes would be and slowly licked his way up from Slender's jaw to his cheek. The action stalled the Slender Man for a brief moment and Jeff took it as an opportunity to escape.

"Hmmm, you taste good." Jeff teased and threw himself Slender Man with all his force. He grabbed his knife and made a break for it, running down the stairs and out of the lodge as Slender snapped back into action. The run through the woods was exciting and had adrenaline pumping through Jeff's veins. When he broke through the forest's edge he turned back searching for the tall figure. And there it was, watching Jeff.

The Killer wasn't stupid; he knew the Slender Man had let him go. That didn't stop him from smirking though. With one last look at Slendy he turned around, ready to sleep since sunrise was almost upon them.

Jeff raised his hand and waved, knowing the other would see and he chuckled. "I see a tall, faceless, suited man in my future."

**CHAPTER END**


End file.
